Magic Gone Wrong
by randomet938
Summary: England has a new child to take care of and she's pretty young at that. When the young girl accidentally crashes into a table full of potions what will happen to the newly met duo. Brother!England x Sister!OC. Though i really wouldn't call it shipping.
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

Magic Gone Wrong

The Portal

Hi, my name is Bange. Well, that's my country name but my human name is Macy. I just came under control of Mr. K- K- Kickland. I'm four, or at least that's what Mr. Ki- K- Kimles says. When I look in the mirror I see that I have brown hair and bluish brown eyes, which in weird because Mr… Kinchi has blond hair and green eyes… and REALLY big eyebrows. He says that he's my big brother but I see no re-resemb- bule- ence.

Ok, so I have a story for you. It's about Mr… ah ha Kirkland and his magic. It's Weird? I know right. He's always in the creepy basement messing around with the stuff. It kind of aggravates me, you know being ignored and stuff, but back to the story.

I was trying to find my "big brother" and I saw the basement door was open. I had been in the basement before but it was always when Mr. Kirkland wasn't home, but I had to talk to him. I started down the stairs into the basement and peek around the corner of the stairs. I luckily find Mr. Kirkland but in a big, dark cloak looking thing and holding a book. "Ah ha, I've finally found the bloody spell," he shouts, which startles me causing me to accidentally fall down the stairs.

I fall into the table right at the bottom and knock some bottles over. Then all of a sudden a portal opens in the middle of the room there all the broken bottles and liquids are. It starts to pick up all the small things around it, like the glass and some scattered pages. After a short while it starts pulling things off shelves and I see Mr. Kirkland dive behind a wall close to where I had fallen.

" MR. KIRKLAND!" I yell. He looks around when he finally notices me crouched behind the table." Bange! Get upstairs now!" he shouts back. I nod as I start to head to the stairs when the table which was keeping my safe was sucked in to the portal, taking me with it. Mr. Kirkland reaches out and catches me before I get too far.

He hugs me close to his body, hiding behind the wall the best he can, but it wasn't enough. As the portal reaches what I suspect is its fullest power the bricks in the wall all start to come loose before flying into the portal. It isn't long before the winds get a hold of us and send us flying into the portal too.


	2. Chapter 2 Day One in the Forest

**Chapter 2, done and done! Sorry all the chapter are so short. I wrote the stroy out on paper and what was almost a page and a half ended up being this. Well thanks anyway for reading!**

* * *

Magic Gone Wrong

Day One in The Forest

"-ge"… "-nge"…"BANGE!" I'm all of a sudden am jolted out of my peaceful sleep. "Atur?" I ask sleepily. " a- hem. You must have hit your head on the travel. My name is Mr. Kirkland not … a- hem Atur," Atur says, his face becoming very red. I gasp, sitting up to place my hand on Atur's forehead, "Do you have a fever?" Atur takes my hand off his forehead," No I'm fine. Thank you though, for being concerned." I smile at him, glad that he's ok.

" Sooo… where are we?" I ask, looking around. Atur looks around as well," I would say we are in some type of tropical fores-""RRRRARW!" I fling myself into Atur's chest," Ahhh scary monster!" Atur jumps up and runs into the cave, placing me by the cave wall. "Stay here Bange," he says," I'll be back in a little bit." My eyes start to tear up at the thought of being alone," But…" Atur ruffles my hair," Don't worry, you're a strong girl, Bange." I sniffle, "But…" Atur sighs," Just wait here, I'm going to see if I can find out where we are." I shiver again at the thought of being alone," O-ok."

Atur gets up and walks out of the cave. I sit for what seems like hours then I hear shuffling in the bushes. I whip around so that I am now facing the mouth of the cave, only to see a small fox like animal cautiously approach the mouth of the cave. "HI their, Sweetheart," I say, smiling. "Yip~," It says, taking a step towards me. I slowly reach my hand out for it to smell. It comes up to me, sniffing my hand before it nuzzles against me. I smile, picking up my new friend and putting him in my lap." Hmm, what can I name you?" I look over the fox, sandy blond fur, fairly long, a curl… ah ha!" How about I name you Matthew?" The fox nods its head." Then hello Matthew," I say grabbing his paw. "Yip," he says as he shakes my hand. Wow, I think, such a smart… and cute fox.

" Bange, I'm back," I hear Atur say. Atur stops and looks at Matty." Bange… How is this?" he asks. I blink, unsure of what he is asking before I realize he meant the ball of fur curled up in my lap," Oh, this is Matthew. He'll be staying with us for a little while." Atur smiles," See? I told you. I knew you would be just fine." Matty growls as Atur talks a step closer." it's ok," I say," He's a friend." Matty walks up to Atur and sniffs his leg. "Yip," Matty says and nuzzles Atur.

I pat the spot on the ground right next to me, inviting Atur to sit. He walks over and sits down while Matty curls back up in my lap. I sigh, resting my head on Atur's arm. "I'm tired," I say, yawning. Atur nods in agreement," I think we should camp out here until we find a way to get home." I sleepily nod back. I lay on my stomach, head resting in my arms," Night Night." Atur takes off his jacket and lies in on my back," Yes, Good Night. Sweet dreams." I sigh and drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Bam! Who knows what will happen to Arthur, Bange, and Matty. I apologize in advance, the next chapter is going to be very short!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 A clock?

**Sorry this chapter is so short, It was like half a page written. *sigh* Well, I still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Magic Gone Wrong

A Clock?

I wake up the next to find Atur cooking something over a fire… just what I wanted to wake up to. "Morning," I say, rubbing my eyes and smiling." Yip yip," Matty greets. " Ah, Good morning, Bange," Atur smiles back at me," I just started cookin-" I jump up quickly, startling Atur with my sudden movement and rush to the mouth of the cave.

I take in a slow, deep breath," The air here is so clean, I just love it." Atur walks up and stands beside me, "It really is nice here isn't it?" I sigh, glad I distracted him from whatever he was cooking. We stand there for a while longer, just listening to the sounds around us when I hear something out of the ordinary. I hear a faint ticking sound." A clock?" I question out loud. "Hm," Atur say, looking at me." Shhh," I glare at Atur and listen closer. I do hear a ticking.

Tick… Tick… TIck… TICk… TICK… DONG! DONG! DONG! "ATUR," I yell, covering my ears," WHAT IS THAT?" Atur covers his ears as well," I don't know." I look for the source of the sound when I spot Matty over by a large set of trees. I run to grab him and bring him back to the cave when a BIG ten story pocket watch bursts through the trees," IT'S TWELVE O'CLOCK! IT'S TWELVE O'CLOCK!" I grab Matty right before the pocket watch steps on him and try to run back to the cave before it can spot me.

Unfortunately it spots me." TWELVE O'CLOCK! TWELVE O'CLOCK!" The pocket watch starts to reach down to pick me up but before it can I take off running and throw myself, along with Matty, into Atur's arms. Atur then starts to run deeper into the cave, trying to get as far away from the watch a possible.

I look back over Atur's shoulder only to see the hand of the watch reaching into the cave after us." RUN FASTER!" I yell, clinging to Atur." I'M TRYING!" he yells back. All of a sudden Atur trips and sends himself, Matty, and me down a shaft that was hidden by some rocks. Our screams echo through the cave.

* * *

**Auuuug! Short chapter in really short! The next one will be longer, Promise! How do you like it so far? Reviews would really make my day, so what do you say?(I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Fairies!

**We get to meet one of the creatures living in the cave!(If they can be called creatures)**

* * *

Magic Gone Wrong

Fairies!

"Owww," I whine, standing up to look around our new surroundings. "Underground tunnel?" I question, tilting my head slightly. "I think you've been reading to many fiction books…," Atur says while sitting up. I gasp, dramatically placing my hand on my chest," I'm offended!" Matty growls at Atur for making me upset." Now you stop that," I say, rubbing his head lovingly.

"Hello?" I hear a small voice say. I look around, confused by where the voice was coming from." Hello. Can you hear me?" the voice asks. I look around, slightly more frantic then before. "Bange, what's wrong?" Atur asks." I… hear something," I say, closing my eyes and straining to hear where the voce was coming form.

"So you can hear me!" the voice says excitedly. "Yes," I respond, hearing the voice giggle shortly after. "Hi," the voice greets again," My name is Corala." I smile at the cheerful voice," Corala… I like that name! Hi Corala, my name is Macy." "Macy?" the voice asks," But I thought your name was Bange…" My smile grows wider," It's both." Atur looks at me, concern in his eyes," Bange? Are you ok?" I cast a glance at him, flashing him a reassuring smile," Yeah!" Atur looks at me doubtingly.

Just then I see a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye. I quickly look in the direction of the color and see something on the wall. I gasp, it's a fairy! I run over to the cave wall to meet who I am sure in Corala when I hear Atur gasp behind me. "Bange… Back away from her please," he says, stepping closer to me." But…" I protest, stepping closer to Corala," Corala seems nice…" Atur sighs," Bange, I have dealt with fairies for much longer than you have, believe me."

I take another step Corala. "I understand where you would be coming from, sir," Corala says," But believe me; I am nothing like those distasteful fairies." I sigh, glancing towards Atur, only to see another shadow behind Atur. "Atur, behind you!" I yell.

Atur flips around only to come face to face with another fairy, but this one doesn't look like Corala. Where Corala has silky brown hair the other one has rough looking black hair. Blue eyes compared to red. A blue princess dress compared to a gothic black one. As well as healthy blue green wings too dead looking, holy brown ones. I squint at the fairy when I realize it's not just one but like twenty!

"Follow me," Corala says, flying off deeper into the tunnel and I follow without question. "Bange, get back here," Atur yells, picking up Matty and following close behind.

* * *

**Next chapter we get to learn a bit about the place our dear characters have fallen into. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 Powers?

**Well, we didn't get to learn as much about the place at I thought before. Sorry!**

* * *

Magic Gone Wrong

Powers?

I look behind me, seeing Atur with Matty coming up behind us. Thankfully I don't see and bad fairies, just shadows. "What were those?" I ask, out of breath.

Corala lands on a rock next to where I collapsed," Those were Trixes, they come from the shadows. I also believe that's what your friend was talking about when he said "bad fairies." I look up, glaring at Atur," Do you still not trust Corala?" Atur blushes, looking away," A- hem… I'm sorry for not trusting you sooner." "its ok," Corala says smiling," You did have a very valid argument." I look over at Corala and then Atur.

" Does that mean there is more of your kind?" I ask, hoping for an answer from either party. Corala smiles at me," Yep! Actually I was on my way home when you three fell out of the ceiling." I frown," Sorry but we were being chased by a big pocket watch. You wouldn't happen to know what those were, would you?" Corala flinches," Yeah, those were the castle guards. Believe me, you don't want to run into those." I sweat drop," We kind of figured that out."

"What castle?" Atur asks, interrupting us. Corala smiles," I'll explain when we get back to the base, you two look tired." I yawn," I guess." Atur smiles and picks me up," Come along Matthew." Matty looks over at the sound of his name," Yip." "Oi," Corala says," Let's go." I yawn in response, resting my head on Atur's shoulder as I try to sleep.

"She's a really cute kid, smart too," I hear Corala say. I feel a rumble through Atur's chest, so I suspect he chuckled," I'm very proud of her." I hear Corala scoff," Well you sure don't show it." Atur sighs," I guess I don't show it enough." I smile to myself and nuzzle into Atur's neck. I hear Corala giggle in response to my actions," I guess she's proud of you too."

Atur sighs again," She'll just leave me like all the other countries I've raised…" I stiffen up, I had heard about the other countries but I had only met one, America. Corala sighs," I'm not to sure about that. She seems like the type of girl who won't leave until the person is ready to let her go. I do have to say a girl like her will need her freedom though." I feel Atur grip tightens on me as he rests his chin on my head. "Just trust me," Corala says," Now watch your steep; it gets pretty steep up here." I feel Atur's grip on me shift as he shimmies down the incline.

" Ok," Corala says," We're here. Now, just follow me and I'll take you and your little bundle of cuteness to where you will be staying." I blush slightly at the cute comment. "FYI, you'll probably have to keep an eye on her as she gets older, she's going to be one hell of a heart breaker." Atur chuckles," And how do you know that?" "I can tell the future," Corala says in a light happy voice and I feel Atur's grip tighten on me again.

* * *

**This chapter is longer, by far compared to some of the other ones. The next chapter for sure is when we get to learn even more about the land but at least we got to learn about the presence of powers! Reviews?**


End file.
